Not Like Other Girls
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Katie watches Adrian sleep and thinks about her life, career, and mostly, their relationship, while reclaiming her feminine pride. Set Post Deathly Hallows, one-shot, Katie Bell/Adrian Pucey.


**Title: **Not Like Other Girls **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Katie Bell and Adrian Pucey; Katie/Adrian **  
Rating: **Mature **  
Warnings: **Adult themes/Katie's potty mouth. **  
When: **Post _Deathly Hallows_. **  
Summary: **Katie watches Adrian sleep and thinks about her life, career, and mostly, their relationship, while reclaiming her feminine pride. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately, but Katie's insanity is completely in my own mind. **  
Author's Note: **Just a cute look into Katie's head, really, not to mention her kickass feminist moments.

He was perhaps the most beautiful when he slept; peaceful, for once. Katie loved him the most when he slept; he was without worry, safe, the way she liked to see him. How she'd come to love him, she still wondered about; she hadn't thought her heart would be ready, but he'd come in and surprised the hell out of her, which she was grateful for. Sometimes, exactly what you needed came unexpectedly. Life was funny that way.

Katie moved a hand over his cheek, gently, careful not to wake him, she'd hate to disturb him.

Katie picked up the copy of her soon-to-be-published novel from his bed stand, his birthday gift from her. She flipped through towards the end, where the parts about him lay, she wondered if he'd even had tome to read any of this, he was so busy with work these days, she wished he could get some sort of vacation, simply so he could relax; she worried about him.

Katie glanced back at his sleeping face as she lit her wand, making sure she hadn't waken him, before sighing and looking back to her book. She felt terribly guilty, she was hiding such a big secret from him, it had nearly driven them apart, her moodiness and depression surrounding him, but she had no idea how to tell her or the point that there would be; after all, did a fear matter once it was no longer a fear?

What was she supposed to tell him? _By the way Adrian, I thought I was pregnant for a few weeks, which is why I turned into the mad, insane woman from Hell, no big deal, right? _

Katie wasn't sure if he would flat out die on the spot or be angry with her. She didn't like keeping things from him, but it was something that she had to do; she didn't like hurting him, especially over nothing. Especially since…

Since she was slightly disappointed. Did that even make any sense? She hadn't wanted that life before, why had she been disappointed? People didn't just change like that, she had no idea what her issue seemed to be.

Katie looked over the page and sighed. She knew what had changed; once she was faced with the issue, she'd realized that she wasn't frightened, she'd come to accept it was something she'd deal with one day. Did that mean that she wanted it?

What did she want? Adrian, that was for sure. She loved him; she wanted to keep him around. Her book, she had that; if all went well, she could sell enough copies to devote herself into writing the next one, without bothering with a 'real' job. What else did a girl need, really? She had good friends, an amazing boyfriend, her career was taking off and there was no more Voldemort; all was good in Bell-land.

No, she didn't need marriage or a child, would she like those things; yes, but she didn't _need_ them, which was what mattered. She didn't need everything nor did she need to conform to society's ideas of what a woman was supposed to do; women who did as they _should_ annoyed the shite out of her.

Yes, Katie was crude, cross, had a potty-mouth, and had no issue speaking her mind, which to some made her 'un-lady like', but all of those people could go fuck themselves in her mind. Who were they to her?

Katie had herself; she didn't _need_ anyone else to approve of who she was, just to deal with her. One of the reasons she'd gotten along so well with the twins was because they were the same way; their own people, not some tools of society.

Katie smiled to herself; if only Adrian knew what went on in her little head, after all, she wasn't what he was used to in the first place; reading her thoughts was likely to kill him or turn him on, Katie hoped for the latter.

She knew she'd have to tell him her secret eventually, along with her reasoning for not telling him, after all, if a woman told every time she had a scare, men would be gray before thirty. She'd tell him soon, before he had to read it for himself and he figured it out.

Katie leaned over and kissed his forehead, setting her book aside, extinguishing her wand. For the first time in weeks, Katie's mind felt clear enough from all the clutter to sleep, perhaps, it would last for once; one could only hope.


End file.
